Never too Late
by PowerCorrupts
Summary: Why Naruto knows, it's never too late to save someone, because, he's been there himself.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Three days grace's song, Never too late. Man, these disclaimers are a pain in the butt.

**This is just a quick one shot I'm writing. Bored, and have nothing to do. But anyways, tell me what you think, and yes, this song is based off of the Song 'Never too Late' by Three days grace. No, this will not be a song fic, the actual lyrics besides Never too late will not be in it. I know song fics really irk some people, and guess what? I'm one of them!**

**Never too Late**

A young Naruto gazed out his window. His eyes are red from crying. He would keep crying, but he can't any more. He feels as If his tears are all gone. The hate. The glares. All of it, he's had enough. Looking down into the streets below, his eyes glaze over. Almost looking dead. He recounts many of his times down there.

The time where he first noticed the glares, and felt terrified. The time where he was first confused by it. The time someone tripped him, and he scraped his knee. No one had stopped to help the crying boy. The time where he had had enough, and started to glare back. The time where he pretended to be happy, and maybe it would make him happy. None of it eased his pain. None of it made living any harder.

Going day by day, with nothing but yourself. No one else to rely on. The lonliness, the pain, is just to much to bare. He slowly walked out of his home, eyes glazed over, he felt dead inside. He looked it, too. He wandered through the streets, a few people noticing his dead look. Some of them even looking a bit shocked that they had finally succeeded, and a few scared that maybe he was going to get revenge now.

Naruto ignored all of it. None of it mattered to him. He didn't care any more. He just wanted it to end. He walked till he got to a forest. He had run to here on many occasions, when he was feeling down. He wandered till he came to a memorial stone, he stepped up to it, and let his fingers brush down it. His finger tips landed on one name.

Namikaze Minato, The Yondaime.

He gazed blankly at the stone, he didn't know who these people where except the Hokage's name. He read every single one. He didn't know who they where, or why they had there names on this slab of stone in the middle of the forest. And frankly, he didn't care.

He didn't need to know, all he needed to know, was that he found the names comforting, and they cheered him up a bit. Made him feel safe. A small, soft smile graced his lips. But, it didn't stay long. It didn't ease the pain enough to matter.

The thought made him angry, it took his pain away, but not long enough! Nothing did. He felt rage consuming him. He kicked the stone, then fumed angrily into the forest, back towards his home.

"Stupid stone!" he murmured angrily, his teeth clenched angrily.

Naruto found his way back to his appartement, and began to tear the place apart. He had ruined the living room, the dining room, and his bedroom. Then he came to the kitchen, and he spotted the knives used for cooking.

The dead look returned, taking away the look of rage and anger. He slowly walked over to the knife. He stopped when he was hovering over it. He stared at it, nothing going through his head. He gently grabbed it, with almost robotic like motions.

Stiffly, he brought it to his wrist, and then placed it down, and saw a drop of blood appear. The pain helped. It eased his pain. He pushed it down a bit harder, and slid it down his arm. The pain of his arm took away the pain form his heart. He put a deep gash in his arm, and starred absently as the blood flowed down his arm. He did this to the other arm, then sat down on his overturned couch, and watched the blood flow.

It wasn't long before he felt dizzy, and not much longer after that, he passed out.

Naruto woke early the next morning, lying in a pool of his own blood. His eyes widened, taking him a moment for the memory of last night to come back to him. He looked down at his wrists, and they where perfectly healed, no scars or anything.

'What the?!' he thought, surprised that there was nothing there. He usually healed fast, but not this fast.

He sighed, but then took a shower, letting the dried blood wash off his tanned skin. He got dressed, then headed out to the forest, he didn't go back to the stone, but sat down in a clearing, and couldn't help but cry.

Iruka normally took a walk into the forest every morning before he went to go teach at the academy. He had just gotten the job a year ago. He was walking along, listening to the birds singing, when he head sniffling.

He walked over to the clearing, and saw a small blond boy sitting in the clearing, crying. He walked over to him, and leaned down.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Why would you care?" Naruto asked, hugging his knees, as the tears kept coming.

"Because it's not good to cry alone." Iruka said, a small smile on his face.

"I have no choice, no one likes me." Naruto sobbed.

"Well, it's not very nice to call me a no one." Iruka said in a teasing manor.

Naruto stopped crying, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Iruka," he answered, "And what's your name?"

"Naruto."

"Well, Naruto, why don't we go get some ramen?" Iruka asked, a goofy smile on his face.

Naruto looked up, "You mean you don't hate me?"

"Nope!" Iruka said, "So, what do you say?"

Naruto looked happy, "Sure."

That was the day his pain ended. Not completely, but enough. It wouldn't be till later would he find out about the stone, and who the names where. Or that he wasn't the only one who had found comfort in the stone.

That day, Naruto made an oath with himself. He would help as many people as possible, because he knew what it was like to hurt. He would guide his village someday, and show them that a little kindness goes along way. He didn't know it then, but he would mean a lot to people one day, and the lonely little boy wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

He also learned, It's Never too late so save someone.

**Done! Wow, that was surprisingly easy to write. Anyways, tell me what to think! And if you have any suggestions for future oneshots, go ahead and tell me, I'll take requests.**


End file.
